


I Left my Shoes in San Fransisco

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander looses his temper... and his shoes thanks to Spike!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left my Shoes in San Fransisco

Disclaimer: BtVS is owned by Joss Whedon and many more… we know I don’t own due to the lack of slash in the show… such a pity.  
A/N:A Special Thanks to [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) who beta'd and to [](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/profile)[**whichclothes**](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/) who gave me permission to use the photo that inspired this insanity.

Xander thought that San Fransisco was... well... odd to say the least. He couldn't tell who was human and who was demon, hell, he couldn't even figure out who was male and who was female! Still he had promised Spike that they could come here for their anniversary and here they were.

The blond menace was having a blast if his chuckles were anything to go by. Though Xander just knew he was planning something evil. That laugh always meant trouble for the Xan-man. Still immanent evil would have to wait, he needed these damned shoes off and needed them off _now_!

"Told ya not to wear those soddin' shoes," Spike said while struggling with.. something, Xander was sure he didn't want to know.

"Well I wouldn't have worn these shoes if you hadn't thrown my _other_ shoes in the damned pool. Those were my favorite pair of shoes and you so owe me a pair of shoes mister!"

"Bloody idiots and the soddin' child proof boxes... in the wrong effin' business they are," Spike muttered while increasing his struggles before answering the pouting brunette, "Look pet, those shoes were fallin' apart. Only gave 'em a proper burial at sea."

"You have to _be_ at the sea to have a sea burial, you just threw them in the pool!"

"Stop whining about the bloody shoes! 'Sides I... oh bollocks," Spike said while trying to catch the now empty box that was flying over his head. He slowly turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Spike... dear... love of my life... is there anything you want to tell me?" Xander asked while staring at the box that had landed in his lap in horror. Sure he had seen them before in the store Spike often drug him into... but only in passing.

"Er... well... your whining was hurtin' my ears and thought we could use this to increase your... masculinity and, maybe, finally get your balls to drop," Spike said while grinning and waving the penis pump around.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Xander said while scooping up the box and shoving it into the trash before taking off after his laughing vampire. It wasn't until he had chased Spike back to their room, and showed him exactly how much of a man he was, that he realized that he had thrown his shoes away with the horrid box.

~Fin~


End file.
